Chernabog
Chernabog, the Black God, is a powerful demon who only comes out at night. He is supposedly the ruler of all darkness and commands all the other villains, only to lose his control over them when they start having civil wars against each other. Appearing as one of the most powerful villains in all three major villains tournaments, he first appeared in the animated Disney film Fantasia's "Night on Bald Mountain" sequence. He is seen by most as the darkest and most villianous character ever created by Disney. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains Origins Evil takes many forms. Sometimes, it takes the form of men, women, and beasts of a dark nature who prey on the innocent. Sometimes, it takes a purer form of darkness. It has been theorized that Chernabog has taken different identities throughout the multiverse, each sharing a supremely powerful and pure evil form. The true origins of this version of the Black God are unknown, although he is believed to be as old as the world itself. According to the beliefs of his followers, Chernabog sought to spread his darkness across a world in a way that he was stopped from doing elsewhere in the multiverse, and saw the villains of Earth as a means to this end. Using his dark magic in subtle ways, Chernabog allowed the villains to prevail over their heroic nemeses, almost completely annihilating them. Once the way was clear, Chernabog began influcencing key individuals with his darkness, bringing them into his service as his Acolytes. Among the most prominent of these individuals was Mok Swagger, who began forming multiple cults worshipping the Black God and increasing his power. However, not all the villains of Earth were so accepting of their prospective master. Other gods like Hades and Eris saw Chernabog as a threat to their own power, and sought to limit his influence over the Earth. Some mortals, like Judge Claude Frollo, believed themselves purer than they truly were, and saw Chernabog as something to be purged from Earth. Some of these conflicts began spreading out of Chernabog's control, and he decided to take a more active role in his quest for total domination. Pre War: Power of the Crystal At the dawn of the war, Chernabog and his two brothers, The Nightmare King and the Emperor of Night pooled their powers together to create a power to create a super crystal, in which all heroes would die out and all villains would rise to power. Chernabog, however, sought to rule the world, and his two angered brothers, as well. However, after a tremendous display of power by the crystal, Chernabog and his brethren were ambushed by the Dark Council. During the attack, the great crystal was destroyed, much to Chernabog's fury. He then vowed revenge on he Dark Council. Battle of the Demons In the first War, Chernabog continues his conflict with his brother, and wages civil war with the Nightmare King. In a great battle on bald Mountain, the two mighty demons first call forth their minions, lesser demons, spirits, ect. Both destroying the others forces, neither seems to be able to gain the upper hand, until Chernabog finally calls forth enough dark power to cast a powerful spell. With that, Chernabog ultimately banishes the Nightmare King from this plane of existence. With his greatest rival defeated, Chernabog then proceeds to unleash his darkness upon the earth. The Sorcerers' Revenge As word of the horrors unleashed by the Black God spreads, two powerful sorcerers, Rothbart and Rasputin quickly hear of this. The two join forces in order to take him out, but when the confront the Black God, they merely are able to defeat the lesser demons of Bald Mountain. They are forced to flee, as Chernabog's awesome power trumps their combined efforts. However, the two crafty sorcerers have an ace up their sleeve. And after some incantations, Rasputin and Rothbart summon the Emperor of the Night, an equally powerful demon. The very next night, the Emperor attacks Chernabog with his powers, but Chernabog responds by conjuring a blast of hellfire. The Emperor counters this with a powerful spell that blinds the Black God. Now unable to fight, Chernabog is forced to turn back into the peak of Bald Mountain. Not only do the two sorcerers gain victory, but the Emperor gained revenge for Chernabog's previous treachery. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains - Part Two Hints of a Return Chernabog remains silent throughout the rest of the first war, but his return is subtly hinted at during the second. After Mok Swagger returns to his home base, he searches for a mysterious "Armageddon Key." The computer screen shows only a picture of Chernabog. Dominion Over Hell It is also revealed that Chernabog has complete dominion over Hell itself in this particular round. His commanders and elite demons include King Minos, the Judge of the Damned, Cerberus (Demon), which unlike Hades' Cerberus is a giant, monstrous worm who devours the damned souls in Gluttony, and Charon (Demon), which unlike the boatman serving Hades is a half-demon half-barge who ferries the souls of the damned on its back. Chernabog torments Frollo, who had been sent to Hell as a result of his defeat in the first part of the tournament, for a time, before leaving to communicate with Stalker and leaving Frollo to be judged by Minos. It is unknown, however, if Chernabog is aware of Frollo's recent escape from Hell. Return to the War Although he had previously been defeated by Rasputin, Rothbart, and the Emperor of the Night, Chernabog had in fact been planning a return through the use of his acolytes, led by Stalker. He orders Stalker (and through the Stalker the Acolytes) to collect powerful crystal that will later be consolidated into a "master crystal" that will enable Chernabog's return to Earth. Before the ceremony on Bald Mountain can be completed, however, a group of villains opposed to Chernabog known as the "anti-Acolytes" invade Bald Mountain, not only blasting the crystal into the universe but also slaying all but three of Chernabog's acolytes. After Chernabog punishes Odin for his failure, leaving only a puddle of blood, the situation looks grim for his Acolytes. However, Mok Swagger reveals himself to be (apparently) an ally or at least an acquaintance to Stalker, and promptly summons the Homunculi to supply them with fresh new allies. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains - Part Three Disney Villains War Chernabog's role in DVW is arguably his greatest in all the wars, due to him being primarily the main incarnation of the series' Bigger Bad: the Great Evil. (To be continued by others) Disney Villains War 2 Disney Villains War 3 Disney Vs Marvel Villains War He commanded Avalanche to merge with him so that he could be free from the Underworld. Their resulting fusion changed Avalanche into a reverse-negative colored version of himself. Before he could unleash his devastating attacks on Doctor Doom during the final battle, the mad doctor vaporized Avalanche, and releasing Chernabog from his soul. The demon god rewarded Doom by throwing him into the cosmos, and then later teaming up with Maleficent to defeat Galactus. After the galactic overlord was killed, Mickey showed up to take down Chernabog once and for all. But all the mouse did was pester the demon with magic attacks. Mickey finally realized that in order to defeat Chernabog, he would have to become Julius by merging with the creature just as Avalanche did. Needless to say, Julius Chernabog Mouse is now stuck in Limbo where a new enemy waits for him...Carnage, the spawn of Venom. Disney Vs Marvel Villains War - Part Two When the second war began, Chernabog was still stuck in the form of Julius, but had managed to get along just fine with Carnage , thereby avoiding any possible conflicts between the two. Their stay at Limbo was interrupted when Negaduck arrived, having been banished there by Hobgoblin's interdimensional portal. Chernabog, still weak and mindlessly stupid from the fusion with Mickey, allowed Carnage to finish off Negaduck, then allied himself with Dormammu when the dimension lord revealed himself to the two villains. For many months from then on, Chernabog dwelled within the chrysalis form of Feral Mickey, supposedly showing complete loyalty to Dormammu and helping the Demon Sorcerer along in furthering his evil schemes. But in reality, the evil, cunning intellect of Chernabog still existed and began to grow in strength over time. Eventually, when the Kingpin and Xanatos attacked Spider-Carnage's tower, Feral Mickey was sent to stop the two crime lords and almost nearly executed the Kingpin when Smythe had a change of heart and blasted the creature to smithereens. But it was too late; the mindless bestial cocoon of Feral Mickey had burst open, revealing a freshly risen Chernabog from the gooey black ashes, and now in the form of the Minotaur. Laughing at the return of his full power, he summoned a corridor of darkness to transport himself to an unknown location, where Venom-Avalanche will no doubt be waiting for him in revenge... Disney Vs Anime Villains War Disney Vs Anime Villains War - Part Two Animated vs Video Game Villains War Vs Chaos Category:Disney Villains Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:Disney Villains War Category:Marvel Disney Villains War Category:Immortals Category:Monsters Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Disney Vs Marvel Villains War Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Pokemon Heroes Vs Disney and Non-Disney Villains Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Disney Heroes Vs Villains Category:Doctor Facilier's Alliance in Disney Villains War Category:Maleficent and Hades Alliance from Animated Movies vs. T.V. Villains Category:Hades Alliance in All-Star Villains Tournament Category:Hades Alliance in Webkinz Heroes vs. Disney and Non Disney Villains Category:Chernabog's Seekers of Darkness Category:Demons Category:CGI Villains Category:"Disney vs Anime Villains War" Category:"Pokemon Heroes vs. Disney and Non-Disney Villains" villains Category:Joker Alliance in Disney vs Anime Villains War Category:Satan Category:Chernabog's Seekers of Darkness in Heroes vs Villains Category:Hades's Alliance in Disney vs Anime Villains War Category:Dimensional Travelers Category:The Cardinal Demons Category:Major Players Category:Transformers vs Disney and Non-Disney Villains Category:My little pony friendship is magic heroes vs Disney and Non-disney Villains Category:Fantasia / Fantasia 2000 Villains Category:Kingdom Hearts Villains And Bosses Category:"Disney Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains Before the Fall Category:Death Gods Category:Vs Zeus Category:The Demon Lords Category:"Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Vs Frollo Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Mok's Alliance Category:Creator Favorites Category:Dormammu's Alliance in Disney Vs Marvel Villains War